


【HH】扒一扒你娱现状（现代娱乐圈AU）

by Joyliww



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: 糟糕历史同人（也算是外国历史同人吧……？）部分符合史实，大部分属于我的瞎编。注意为了好写，个别父子关系我给扭曲成了兄弟，比如乔治F4，师徒改成了师兄弟比如柏拉图和苏格拉底，不要信我的话！！然后，私带了很多Baybond❤
Relationships: Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Hephaistion of Macedon, Charles II of England/Claude Du Val, Mat Baynton/Ben Willbond
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【HH】扒一扒你娱现状（现代娱乐圈AU）

**Author's Note:**

> 糟糕历史同人（也算是外国历史同人吧……？）部分符合史实，大部分属于我的瞎编。  
> 注意为了好写，个别父子关系我给扭曲成了兄弟，比如乔治F4，师徒改成了师兄弟比如柏拉图和苏格拉底，不要信我的话！！然后，私带了很多Baybond❤

01、

众所周知，当今最火的两个四人乐队，德裔英给兰的G4和出身意呆利的Tyrants（暴君）。

为了证实这点，本台记者因为无聊决定在大街上随机抽选幸运儿进行题问：“G4和Tyrants你会选谁？”

戴着墨镜捧着一束白玫瑰的路人懵了一下：“为什么不是理查德……”

“请回答问题。”

“那我选G4，因为帅，而且我喜欢乔治——排行老四的那个，和我长得像。”

“可是Tyrants也很帅啊。”

“那就，都可以都可以，我也很喜欢尼禄。”路人小声哔哔只要不是都铎娱乐的他都可以。

众所周知，这两个乐队关系可谓水火不容，除却专辑销量日常微博同样掐架。

@活过十九岁V：#埃加拉巴卢斯抽抽乐#前天的微博抽奖已开奖，另外我为老朋友们预留了一份惊喜大礼包@DeutscherV@辩论队扛把子V@隐形袋鼠V@世间岂有六十年太子乎V，不是水果哟。

@世间岂有六十年太子乎V：Jesus Christ！谁给我寄了一条死狗！！！

02、

偶像行为粉丝照搬。

Badmanmylove：真搞不懂乔治组有什么好粉的，是上世纪的老古董吗总是唱着老掉牙的歌。

乔乔世代是绅士回复：贵族气质，懂吗？哥哥们是贵族气质！（顺便一提你家比我乔家老）谁像你们糟糕皇帝全是疯子！指路你卡微博【@Biggerthanmeeeeeee?V：今天打败了海神尼普顿，没有人比我卡里古拉更伟大！

03、

谁说最火四人男团是他们两个的？Vikings第一个不服！他们可是“英国的梦啊！！”别不服，梦魇也是梦。

由于本台记者被某手持斧头的不明男子捶进了医院，所以无人进行采访报道，请自主上某浪查看Vikings超话。

我的斧子抚摸过你的脖子V：#英吉利四日游#耶，撒克逊人都非常友好，尤其是僧侣们！旅行愉快Bro~@辫子V@来段soloV@奥丁之力V

04、

粉丝们对Vikings组合偶尔不满，因为他们总是不营业跑出去旅游。某因组合选拔赛落选不愿透露姓名的L小哥哭唧唧的说自己失去了公费旅游的机会，他也好想去撒克逊修道院玩。

05、

有些人表面上是留着大胡子玩剑耍斧子的猕猴桃，实际上是个每周六必洗澡整理仪容喜欢编辫子和烟熏妆的精致Boy，别瞪我，就是你们啊Vikings！

06、

#CharlieMeHearty#又一次因为查理二世的新歌被刷上了热搜，粉丝们同样注意到这次他家小国王有了一位伴奏搭档，笑起来十分明媚又深情的克劳德·杜瓦尔。

07、

查理第一次遇见那个万人迷法国人是在摄政街的皮卡迪利广场。

夏日的阳光爱着总是阴沉的不列颠，穿透过层层厚重若油画般的云在广场上洒落一地金黄，有只灰青色的鸽子衔起一小块面包屑扇动着翅膀从查理眼前掠过后停在情欲之神安忒洛斯的肩膀上。有一位吹长笛的青年斜靠在雕塑台上，一条腿轻松地弯起脚尖点地，轻轻打着节拍；阳光落在他深褐色的卷发，还有那垂下的挡住深蓝色迷人眼眸的眼睫上。

查理凝神听了一会儿，是贝多芬的《B大调奏鸣曲》。

他走上前去在那人的琴盒里放上一张纸币，在最后一个音符落下时轻叹道：“你让我想起了我的父亲，他出车祸时，我正在家里练习同一首曲子。”

法国人弯起嘴角，冲他行了个颇有旧贵族风范却又显得吊儿郎当的礼：“这位先生是否赏光与我跳一支舞，作为唤起你不好回忆的赔礼。”

查理挑起眉吹了个口哨：“Do you want to have a party?”

08、

查理和克劳德的新组合是C&C，当然有人更喜欢用C次方称呼他们。Rap和古典乐的结合，成功在音乐界掀起一波古典新绎的热潮，然而组合的经纪人苏富比却日常头疼。

是你你也头疼呀：一个Party狂魔，一个有犯罪前科，两个还都是圈里绯闻最多的——不管石锤与否先仍他们身上再说。

有时候，苏富比在指挥工作室下场反黑站卡带名CP粉的时候，会胃疼的想，这俩祸害还是内部消化了的好。

09、

理查德三世是一位唱功绝佳的歌手，然而一直走的却是黑红路线，甚至不明不白的路人甲也会看着海报说一句：“歌是好歌，人是人渣。”

等等，这海报上的人怎么这么眼熟，我们在哪个路边见过吗？

对于黑料，被真爱粉粉丝称为“甜心男孩”的理查德是非常委屈的，他委屈巴巴地在节目里说自己从来没整过容也没有摔断过胳膊瘸过腿甚至不驼背，和自己家人关系也不是特别差的。

甜心男孩说，他从来不看都铎娱乐出品的影视作品，尤其是莎士比亚作为编剧的电影。

10、

新时代选秀108这个节目刚开始邀请The Thinkers做评委的时候，他们是拒绝的，因为第欧根尼不愿意好好穿衣服放弃他的木桶，而苏格拉底正忙着拒绝小鲜肉阿尔喀比亚德，柏拉图正在整理他师兄的经典语录并坚持每日更博，亚里士多德正在帮忙解决自家亲徒弟亚历山大和他竹马的情感纠纷。

后来他们为什么参加了呢？

节目组承诺：给第欧根尼提供最新款一体桶，帮苏格拉底推掉毒芹汁的代言，替柏拉图推广他的新作品《理想国》……而亚里士多德，嗯，他徒弟是这个节目的投资人。

11、

史蒂芬森、布鲁内尔、福特、莱特兄弟在该节目中因为优秀的歌喉和活泼的舞蹈而C位出道，他们的新组合叫：“科技是第一生产力”。

12、

亚历山大很年轻的时候从他父亲那里继承了马其顿传媒，这位有勇有谋且十分有野心的年轻人证明了自己，获得了除了斯巴达分公司以外的希腊传媒的支持，并将公司越做越大，一度合并过埃及娱乐和波斯影业等业界龙头。

有大V分析因为太子爷太过自恋所以才偶尔友情客串到旗下集团投资的影视剧中，甚至出过个人专辑《Alexander》。

13、

更有人传亚历山大和他首席顾问及合伙人赫菲斯提恩谈恋爱的绯闻，有不少人都看见亚历山大在公众场合拥抱他的挚友，还有人见过赫菲斯提恩亲吻亚历山大递过来的戒指（众多神仙画手如Pellegrini,Fontebasso,Tischbein都大开脑洞画过这一题材）！

有知情人匿名在X乎声称：“大帝当时正在开会，要为分公司命名，啊没错还是定为‘亚历山大传媒’（这是第七家亚历山大了啊！），那时候赫总提出了反对，大帝眼神变得超温柔，凑到赫总耳边低声细语，我发誓鼻子都戳到赫总脸上了！最后还嗅了一下赫总的卷发！我要死了我为什么上班也要吃狗粮。”

@Alexander the Great V：#亚赫暧昧，谣言还是实锤#不是谣言，刚追到手。【自拍】

图片中，亚历山大一手举着手机一手揽着赫菲斯提恩的肩膀，一向冷静淡然的首席顾问竟然笑得如地中海的阳光与海风。

14、

在全世界都向这位霸总撒花祝贺说99时阿兹特克祭司组Aztec Priests却发了一条动态（哦，他们公用一个账号）。

@正在祭祀V：#亚赫官宣#为了两位婚姻顺遂，有人自愿做祭品吗？”

@印加之王V回复@正在祭祀V：需要我帮忙联系lama farmer吗？

15、

一位帕查库提的粉丝探班后激动发言：“啊啊啊啊啊酋长真的太可爱了呜呜呜，用头骨模型喝酒的时候也好可爱啊啊啊啊！”

16、

《X限挑战》有一期邀请了G4的老三和老四，然后他们所在的队成了垫底。因为乔治三世的隐形袋鼠停不下来所以比赛前就消耗掉了体力，并且把盆栽当成了队友。而乔治四世则因明明自己有体型优势却还是被自己哥哥抢了了绝大部分的镜头而与他争吵，气不过的在录制棚里多吃了四个肉派。

@天下岂有六十年太子乎V：@《X限挑战》节目组，我想知道那家肉派店的地址。

17、

都铎娱乐的前任老总亨利七曾出言威胁过莎士比亚，要求他为他也写一部剧本，毕竟曾经这位金牌编剧写过亨利四五六八传，唯独跳过了他老人家。

18、

听说尤里乌斯·凯撒和马克·安东尼今年接了一部新片，《爱在尼罗河》，将联手艳星克里奥帕特拉展现一场爱恨纠葛的大戏！

记者：“您觉得两位男明星表现的如何，您最喜欢哪位呢？”

克里奥帕特拉纤纤手指抚摸上朱唇，妩媚一笑：“他们都非常优秀，很适合谈一场恋爱，如果和我有血缘关系就更好了。”

19、

如果说纯爱电影，就不得不提《泥浆俏佳人》和《想你的四十年》了，毕竟两部电影的主演们真的发展出了令人艳羡的幸福爱情！

20、

众所周知，RAF是靠制服诱惑火起来的男子天团。

粉丝表示不服：“我们哥哥哪个不是人美声甜歌好听舞好看？当然，制服诱惑赛高！！”

==============================

第一次尝试这种写法，感觉还是不太适合我hhh。

乔治一世的ID是德语的“德国人”

为什么我论文初稿还没写完却突然开始码脑洞了呢。


End file.
